This invention relates to a generally closed loop fish rearing system and water conditioning apparatus, and more particularly, to a fish rearing tank with an aeration system terminating at the surface of the generally flat floor of the fish rearing tank.
In the past, various designs for generally closed loop fish farming systems have been proposed and utilized. Such systems use a plurality of filtering devices in the closed loop system in an attempt to purify waste water from a fish rearing tank. The fish rearing tanks have included various aerating means generally positioned above the planer surface of the floor of the fish rearing tank. The prior art fish farming systems have not produced the standard of quality required to properly raise and care for a high density fish population in a fish rearing tank at a realistic production cost.